Conventionally, there is known an electrically driven vehicle equipped with a battery usable for running. Such an electrically driven vehicle has a limited cruising range that depends on the amount of charge in the battery. In this regard, there is known an electrically driven vehicle in which a generator unit that charges the battery is further mounted (see Patent Document 1).
The case where the generator unit is mounted needs a supply of fuel thereto. In this regard, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose arts that may relate to the present invention in light of disclosure of a fuel tank that is newly provided.
Patent Document 4 discloses an art that may relate to the present invention in light of a fuel tank that is refueled from the outside of the vehicle.
Patent Documents 5 through 7 disclose arts that may relate to the present invention in light of the refuel from the fuel tank.